De calabazas y una canción de amor
by Irene Garza
Summary: OneShot :: Reto Octubre 2019 :: Draco rememora, mientras escucha una canción, lo que ella ha significado en su vida. Sobre todo ahora, que lo ha abandonado. DM/HG


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN SU MAYORÍA PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING, ASÍ COMO EL UNIVERSO EN QUE SE DESENVUELVEN.**

N/A: Hola! Esta historia es un pequeño experimento que responde al reto de Octubre del grupo de Facebook: "Dramione, Historias de Amor que debieron ser contadas"

Como parte del reto, debe hacerse mención a esta época del año, así como incluir en su narrativa una canción designada. En este caso, podrán encontrar citas de "Love of my life" del grupo Queen, que recomiendo ampliamente escuchar en su versión acústica para entrar en ambiente. Espero que lo disfruten y los invito a unirse al grupo, si aún no lo han hecho. Hay otros 8 fics compitiendo en este reto y creo que todos valdrán mucho la pena.

Un abrazo con cariño y feliz Halloween adelantado.

.

De calabazas y una canción de amor

·°ºoOoº°··°ºoOoº°··°ºoOoº°··°ºoOoº°··°ºoOoº°·

.

La melancolía lo invadía inexorablemente, como cada año, cuando las hojas de los árboles se teñían en todos los matices del dorado y caían intermitentemente al piso, anunciando el inicio del otoño.

Entraba el mes de octubre, y con él venían los recuerdos...

Había colocado su canción en el gramófono muggle de la sala, aquella que alguna vez habían bailado juntos. Ella había tenido la mala costumbre de meterle en la cabeza cosas ajenas al mundo de la magia; y ahora que no estaba, ya era tarde. Se había arraigado en él como conducta adquirida.

_._

_Love of my life, you've hurt me. You've broken my heart and now you leave me._

_._

Maldita canción muggle. No podía quitársela de la cabeza...

Todo era culpa de ella.

Cuando ella había llegado a su vida, él se encontraba en su peor momento. La guerra había devastado a la comunidad mágica en su totalidad, pero a él lo había destruido por completo. Llegó un momento en el que no era capaz de reconocerse ni siquiera frente al espejo.

Se había convertido en un paria de la sociedad, y un fantasma de aquel que alguna vez había sido Draco Malfoy. El bando ganador lo despreciaba por haber estado del lado de Voldemort, como si alguna maldita vez hubiera tenido opción. Y los pocos amigos que había cosechado durante sus años de escuela, aquellos que alguna vez pertenecieron a su casa, lo tachaban de traidor por haber desistido de sus antiguos ideales...

Era nadie cuando ella apareció; era un maldito cobarde sin ganas de vivir.

Y después de meterse en su vida como un vendaval, reconstruyendo con su llegada cada uno de los fragmentos que alguna vez habían sido él, volviéndolo a la vida, había desaparecido del mismo modo en que llegó: como un torbellino que se lleva consigo todo lo que está a su paso.

.

_Love of my life, can't you see? Bring it back, bring it back_

.

Lo había convertido en un hombre nuevo. En alguien que veía la vida como algo hermoso, tal vez por primera vez.

Estar a su lado había sido todo lo que siempre necesitó, incluso antes de saberlo siquiera. Lo hizo cambiar; lo transformó a su voluntad, como arcilla entre sus dedos. Adoptó sus gustos, se relacionó con sus amigos, se adueñó de su tiempo y de su espacio. Volvió a dibujar en él una sonrisa. Se volvió su todo, para luego marcharse... Se había largado, llevándose con ella lo que alguna vez había sido su corazón.

.

_Don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me_

_._

¿Cuántas veces era capaz de romperse un corazón antes de desaparecer para siempre?

No lo sabía. Pero seguramente le tocaría averiguarlo en algún momento...

Porque cada vez que llegaba octubre, volvía a sentir que el corazón colapsaba en su pecho, y cada vez se sentía con menos fuerza para afrontarlo.

.

_Love of my life, don't leave me. You've taken my love. You now desert me_

.

Si tan solo fuera posible volver atrás. Si con rememorar aquellos tiempos fuera suficiente para que ella regresara a su lado. Daría cualquier cosa en el mundo por tener esa posibilidad.

Pero ella no iba a regresar. Nunca más volvería a él.

Lo había abandonado para siempre...

.

_Love of my life, can't you see? Bring it back, bring it back. Don't take it away from me_

_._

No podía seguir así, vagando sin rumbo por la casa como un alma en pena. Confinado en aquella soledad autoimpuesta. Tuvo que aprender a vivir, condenado a no estar más a su lado.

Encendió la chimenea con desgana, y se sentó frente al fuego para intentar obtener un poco de su calor, para tratar de mitigar el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos.

.

_Because you don't know what it means to me_

.

—Ya es hora —la infantil voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Se giró, más por reflejo que por voluntad, para encontrar al pequeño niño rubio observándolo fijamente, con una dulce sonrisa de emoción en los labios. Cargaba en sus brazos una enorme calabaza naranja, que era tan grande que lo hacía encorvar su cuerpo por el esfuerzo de mantenerla firmemente asida.

—Hola pequeño ¿no es temprano aún?

El niño bajó la calabaza con mucho cuidado y se aproximó para abrazarlo.

—No. Ya es hora, hay que cumplir la tradición. —Draco correspondió el abrazo y alejó al niño para observarlo apreciativamente.

Era tan rubio como él, aunque su cabello alborotado le recordaba tremendamente el de ella. Al igual que sus ojos; grandes y castaños, avivados por una chispa de inteligencia que refulgía como centellas.

.

_You will remember, when this is blown over, and everything's all by the way_

.

—Padre, es hora de irnos. —Esta vez la voz lo llamaba con paciencia desde la puerta de entrada, donde Scorpius se asomaba sonriente.

Draco asintió con una media sonrisa, y se levantó del asiento, apoyándose en el bastón que alguna vez perteneció a su padre.

—Vamos a visitar a la abuela, yo mismo escogí la calabaza.

—Estoy seguro que a ella le gustará, Hyperion —palmeó el hombro del pequeño con cariño—, no la hagamos esperar.

Scorpius se apresuró a tomar la calabaza antes de que Draco se agachara, y tomó la mano de Hyperion para salir de la casa, los tres juntos.

.

_When I grow older, I will be there at your side_

.

—Cuando yo era un niño, mi madre me enseñó a tallar las calabazas la víspera de Halloween —dijo Scorpius—, cada año lo hemos hecho juntos. Por eso se ha vuelto una tradición.

Caminaban por el césped lentamente, disfrutando el sonido de las hojas al crujir bajo sus pasos. Draco los miraba en silencio, un paso por detrás de ellos, escuchando a su hijo contar la historia de la calabaza.

—Siempre le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro: contemplar a sus chicos llenarse de la pulpa y pepitas, mientras cavan en las profundidades para revelar el rostro que tomará la calabaza.

Draco los alcanzó cuando al fin llegaron, y se detuvo a contemplar la inscripción con añoranza.

.

_To remind you how I still love you. I still love you_

.

Hermione Jean Malfoy-Granger

Heroína de guerra.

Amada esposa, madre y abuela.

19.09.1979 – 30.10.2042

.

—A veces recuerdo su sonrisa, papá —comentó Hyperion mientras comenzaba a cavar la calabaza—. Recuerdo que reía cuando el abuelo se agachaba a sacarle las semillas a la calabaza y se despeinaba. Y ella acomodaba su cabello con una caricia.

Draco extendió sus brazos para pedirle al niño que le pasara la calabaza.

—Ya no puedo agacharme, Hyperion, pero aún puedo ayudar. Déjame sacar algunas semillas.

Los tres rubios, en torno a la lápida, reían mientras rememoraban a Hermione, y cumplían su tradición tal como ella hubiera querido.

Cuando terminaron, todos cubiertos de semillas y pulpa, colocaron una vela dentro de la calabaza y la dejaron apoyada sobre la tumba de Hermione.

—Tu abuela decía que cuando trabajamos en una calabaza, podemos moldearla a nuestra voluntad. La calabaza está ahí, esperando por nosotros para transformarla. Para dibujarle una sonrisa o sumirla en la tristeza. —Draco sonrió, mientras el viento acariciaba su rostro—. Ella sabía transformar cualquier cosa, Hyperion. Ella siempre lograba encontrar una sonrisa escondida en todo y en todos...

Draco se quedó cuando los chicos se fueron, esperando su turno para despedirse.

.

_Back, hurry back. Please, bring it back home to me. Because you don't know what it means to me._

_._

—Aún te amo, Hermione. Eres el amor de mi vida.

.

.

.

Scorpius tarareaba una canción, mientras se alejaba de su padre, tomando la mano de su hijo con afecto.

_Amor de mi vida no me dejes. Haz robado mi amor, ahora me abandonas. Amor de mi vida, ¿no puedes ver? Tráelo de vuelta, tráelo de vuelta. No te lo lleves de mi, porque tu no sabes lo que significa para mi._

—La canción de los abuelos... —el niño miró a su padre con ternura—. Todos los años la escucha, papá.

—Tu abuela se la enseñó, contra su voluntad —Scorpius sonrió con nostalgia—. Cuando yo era un niño la bailaban todas las noches, mientras creían que ya estaba dormido. Supongo que perdieron esa costumbre con el paso de los años. Pero el día que tu abuela murió, comenzó a escucharla de nuevo.

**FIN**


End file.
